The Cactus Incident
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Naruto refutes Toph claims about being unable to become intoxicated. The cactus plant from the desert not only intoxicates him, but has an interesting effect on Toph as well.


The Cactus Incident  
0  
NarutoxToph  
0  
Author's Note  
0  
I didn't think I would have to explain, but some people keep on asking so looks like I have too. This is an off-shot/what if Scenario based off Celestial and Elemental Avatar. A possible alternate scene in the story or what could have happened in the story, but written as a different and scenario or ending. Takes place around episode 25-26, but definitely after episode 21 'Desert.'  
0  
Story Start  
0  
''Pfft Impossible,'' Naruto snorted as he folded his arms and said, ''I can't be buzzed.''

''Oh yeah. Prove it.'' Toph said holding up a glass. ''Cactus Juice. From the desert,'' She said as Naruto raised an eyebrow. The two of them were mostly just hanging about and joking around. The tension had been quite thick ever since the Desert incident. They haven't found Appa yet and Naruto hadn't been quite himself. Though the group managed to pull themselves together despite everything that happened the past few weeks. With the day of the black sun approaching in the future a coordinate strike with the backing of the Earth Kingdom would be valued now more then ever to end this war.

While most of the gang were sleeping to get up bright and early to seek audience with the Earth King, Naruto and Toph found themselves wide awake. So they were keeping themselves and each other entertained.

''Tch...this measly little gulp? I'll hardly be buzzed.''

Five minutes later Naruto high out of his mind. He was currently sitting on a table staring at the bed. Toph found this situation quite amusing. Her initial thought was to use this to prank Naruto. In his hazed condition he was very suggestible. Now what could she do with Naruto's current intoxication? Make him give her a foot massage? Nah too easy? Maybe she could get him to henge into a wild creature and scare Sokka?  
The next thing she knew Naruto had tackled her onto the bed. Toph had squeaked as Naruto began sniffing her neck. ''You smell nice...kinda of like Pie.''

Toph wasn't sure if she wanted to blush or punch Naruto. She settled for both.

He did kissed her which resulted in Toph's eyes widening in shock. Her eyes soften as the sweet taste of something entered her mouth. When the kiss broke she felt a bit hazy. ''Aah shit!'' Was Toph's reply as the taste was quite familiar. She began to shutter unconsciously as sensations seemed to prick her skin. She wasn't intoxicated but she was lightly buzzed enough to be affected.

''Breasts hold milk in them. I wonder if I suck hard enough I'll get to taste some milk.''

Toph ignored the random statements. As she recalled Sokka made similar mad rants under his intoxication. Her face suddenly became flush when she felt Naruto's erection poke against her shorts. A small stained developed in her crotch area as a certain idea came to mind. Whether it was he being buzzed or her hidden desires Toph decided to take action.

''Fuck me!'' Was her abrupt command. Toph like her element Earth was rough around the edges. She wasn't lady like or soft. She was quite direct in what she thought and her wants.

''Ok!'' Naruto said ripping off her shorts and undergarments off.

'' Heeeeeeeeyi!"' Naruto shoved two fingers insider her snatch causing her to shriek.

''Gentler you dumbass!'' She said as she unconsciously clenched against the digits.

''Oooooooops! Sorry! Jumped right in! Wow you're really. I can feel you squeezing. I should slick you up!''

Before Toph could even asked Naruto removed his fingers and started exploring her with his tongue. Despite the sloppy lapping of his tongue the sensations flowing through Toph were incredible. She had once caught site of Naruto and Katara making love. He was more gentle and refined then he was now. Maybe the juice affected him a bit more then both thought. Toph find herself growing steadily hot. Ever since she had seen that sight she always wondered how it felt. As she grew hotter her sticky essence began seeping out of her. She decided to be up front and blunt about it.

''Let's fuck!'' She exclaimed as the hazed induced Naruto replied,'Okay.' As he ripped her green shirt off.  
Naruto her tongue in his mouth dancing with his, their saliva mixing together like the flavors of a borth coming together.

Toph groaned as Naruto's lips left hers and he started to massage her neck with his tongue. She felt her wetness, her panties were soaked and were screaming for release.

Toph just wanted to throw of every clothing on her body just to feel his warm muscles between her arms.

When Naruto's large hands found her ample breasts her breath hitched and she bit her lip. She closed her eyes and moaned in pleasure as he massaged them while licking and kissing her neck. Her legs encircled his waist and pulled him closer, his hardness against her wetness.

Toph felt her bra being undone, Naruto's lips finding her nipples, teasing them for a sensuous amount of torturous time.

Toph unbuckled his belt as fast as she could and tore his pants open. Before she could lean down to get her panties off, she saw Naruto kneel. He just smiled and his head disappeared under her long skirt.

Naruto pulled her dark green panties away and saw her dripping moist entrance. He licked it again and again, teasing her lips and awakening the nerves that only knew the bliss of fingers.

Toph felt an explosion in her body, like fireworks. And it was building and building up and soon she felt Naruto's tongue's last lick and she arched her back and screamed his name as she came.

Toph fell back, her dark hair ruffled and sweaty, her breathing rugged.

Naruto emerged from her skirt and had a goofy smile on his face.

"Turn me over..." she muttered only half in thought. She remembered Yue timidly asking Katara about different positions once. She remembered the Southern Pole Water bender mentioned that this position allowed had allowed her to be penetrated even deeper and both parties were quite fond of it.

Naruto nodded, lifting her body easily and turning her over. Toph moaned in pleasure as her breasts were pushed against the sheets of the bed counter. Her behind faced Naruto, still clad in her skirt.

"Please..." she pleaded, still empowered by her earlier orgasm. Naruto pulled off his pants and boxers, his erection prominent.

Then gazing at her bottom he smacked his lips. ''Hhm...ripe like a pear...or was it a peach? Sweet peach...''

''Damnit Naruto if you don't hurry up before I kick your ass!'' Toph roared, aching in desire for any sort of sensation to quench the heat in her core.

''Wow...looks sweet!''

Toph had to keep reminding herself that Naruto was still buzzed and wasn't his sensible self. It didn't stop her from thinking about kneeing him in the chest if he didn't hurry up. Her thoughts were interrupted when he finally oblidged.

The sensation was... unexplainable. Toph moaned loudly both in pain and pleasure. Her hymen broke and surprisingly there was't as much pain as she heard but surely several waves of bliss washed over her as she screamed loudly.

''Hey, hey, Toph you're bleeding. I'll go...''

''Don't you dare!'' She panted out as she panted heavily. ''You should know this by now, don't you?'' She asked and moaned as he continued his fancible action of playing with her breasts.

''Oh yeah...'' Revelation seemed to hit him as he seemed to jack hammer away. Minutes passed as the intoxicated blond felt Toph tighten around him and knew she was close. He felt like climaxing himself but tried to hold off. He held out for almost fifteen minutes when Toph came with screams of pleasure. Naruto finally let go himself and filled her with his cum.

"Toph..." he whispered.

Toph got what she wanted, and now she was going to express her love...her way. She pressed Naruto onto his back and saddle his waist.

''You really are something...'' He said to the Earth bender as he massaged her arms.

''Right back at you Foxy,'' She said as she lifted her self up, steadying Naruto's self with one hand she descended down, piercing herself on Naruto's cock.

''Hhm shit...tight,'' He groaned as he grabbed onto Toph's buttocks.

Naruto gasped at the feeling of her walls grip around his member...it felt...incredible. Now that he was fully aware the sensations were all the more clear.

Toph lifted up, and slowly went down. The new sensation from this new position was something she couldn't help but revelled in. She could feel every little thing that was on his body, from his muscles to his Chakra.

Naruto could feel her walls around his cock, an almost painful sort of tightness as she continued her ministrations. He could hear Toph gasp and moan about his size as she cotniued her lustful ministrations.

She rode him with some ease after the first moments of pain that accompanied the large girth he seemed to have and then she began to get a feel for it. She could feel his shaft within her and she could feel her folds gently taking it in and making sure that it stayed in.

Toph seemed to have some sort of unusual tightness when it came to her sex. She continued riding him up and down on him, riding him like a horse. She cried out when Naruto suddenly rolled them over. Before she could protest he pulled and thrust back in, resulting her in letting out a silent orgasmic scream. Raising her elg over his knee he thrust into her several times as he sprayed his essence inside of her. With a few more thrusts he filled her aching sex with his essence.

''Oh, Wow.'' Toph mumbled, half-asleep as Naruto fell next to her.

''You're telling me...'' He said as he cozy up next to her. For now the awkward talk could wait until tomorrow.  
She had no idea what she was going to say to blond about what happened, but she had only one thing to say now. "Wow."


End file.
